This I take by regret
by mermaid jane
Summary: Jane is fallen & there's no one there to catch her any more. The only thing to help save her from this pain is the person she let go. Ronald Weasley & Jane go through the harsh regrets of a breakup. To find each other again, one could only dream.
1. Jane's regret

_Keep on keeping it real  
Cause it keeps getting easier indeed  
He's the reason that I'm laughing  
Even if there's no one else  
He said, you've got to love yourself..._

My eye lashes fluttered as I blinked into the window-opening. The night was cold and calm. It was , as others would have noted, beautiful and yet here I was unhappy. My only love had slipped away. Not by his choice, but mine. I was foolish and now that I realize it, I can't take it all back. He's gone away and now here I am holding on to nothing else but memories. Feel good memories. My mind felt poisonous and my lips felt cold. School was over and summer was a bore now that I have to take day by day on my own.

As the wind blew in and my hair blew with it, another cold memory flashed back.


	2. Ron understood

_The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on..._

She said goodbye. I had to take it. Whatever made her happy made me happy, yet as I stand here and think about her happiness I only wish that I was the reason she was happy. I don't know what to do. Summer has arrived and I'm free as a bird. Harry and the other lads from school are enjoying their single lives, yet here I am wanting to be with her. Someone who doesn't want me anymore. All I can do is move on, but I refuse to even if she's already three steps ahead. I'd rather be alone than to be with someone else. She is my world.  
I may only be 16, but I've already set my heart on her. These memories of her, I'll cherish forever. To death. I say it again, to death.

As the floor creaked, I turn to my side and clutch the edges of my blanket tuggin it up beneath my arms. I dream of the bittersweet memory that began to creep up on me.


	3. Memory Lane

As the sky across Hogwarts grew into a light dim-shade of pink and the students began to hustles their ways inside for some dinner,  
Jane decided to glide across the field and skip out on dinner for this evening. Her almost-hazel hair flowed over her right shoulder as she stuffed all her remaining material collected from Hagrid's presentation into her bookbag. She had her white button-up sleeves folded up to her elbows and her skirt was wrinkled in all the right places. She gave one last look behind her when she fell behind the tree. She fell onto someone's lap by accident. 

"GAH!" she yelled as she stared up at the owner's face. He was beautiful. His red hair was tousled in all the right places. His freckles were perfectly hidden beneath those eyes of his. His bright, blue eyes. Although, he wasn't in a happy mood to see her. His cheeks were flustered pink as if he had just lost a fight.  
"Ron, are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. I thought the place was empty...I---" said Jane as she got up off his lap and sat right beside him.

Ron's face changed within an instant as he threw on a smile. "It's alright, Jane. Just got out of a row with Malfoy. No problem, really. You already know Malfoy and I don't go hand in hand." he said with a slight chuckle. "Plus, for once. Harry and Hermione refused to help on in with me. This time, I suppose, it's my fault"  
Jane patted his shoulder.

"Hopefully, they'll see where you're coming from next time. Malfoy's just a prat with troubles to boot, keeping distance is difficult with someone like him who can't help but show everyone the stick up his ass." joked Jane. Ron gave a loud laugh, amused beyond reason as he turned to face her. "So, if you understand why I'm not at the Great Hall, could I have the reason you've decided to miss out?" he said, curiosity beeming off his face. Jane tilted her head and smiled.  
"Obvious, privacy. You can't get alot of that around here." she ended.

Ron stood up, jokilingly. "I'll leave you to it then." Jane's mouth opened. " You can stay, I wasn't referring to you." she said, pleadingly.

"Only joking. I'm not going in especially with Harry & Mione angry with me. Plus, I think you're more welcoming then they are."he said as he sat back down.

Jane watched as he stared at the lake. Silence came. She looked at him, eyeing him slightly. She was falling for him, out of nowhere.  
She turned abruptly as Ron turned towards her.

"what?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to- - - never mind, you'd walk away if I said it."

"What?" he said. "I promise I won't laugh at you."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"You have really, really nice hair." Jane said smiling behind a serious face.

"That's it?" Ron was never one to take emotions to heart. Always indepth with nothing but things that rhymed with Lidditch and Budley Bannons.

"Yeah." But for once, Jane was his first exemption.

"You're real pretty, just thought you'd know that. I can't believe Seamus let go of you, he's pretty stupid. Harry & Dean think so too." Ron ended.

Jane turned to face him. "You talk about me?"

Ron's face colored a deep red. "Well, Harry mentions you here and there. I can't help but comment. It's only natural to."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Ron. You want to meet up and hang out tonight, Hogsmeade, I mean?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
